El primer amor
by GCSeddieVIP
Summary: A ella le ha gustado desde desde la secundaria, pero ahora despues de un tiempo en la preparatoria, lo vuelve a ver los sentimientos regresan, Tamaki le dice que se le confiese y ¿Que hace Kyouya?


**No es la primera historia que escribo pero si la primera que publico, hace mucho que queria hacerlo, ademas esta historia es la mas reciente que he escrito y la unica que he terminado... asi que no sean rudos si no les gusto, igual me pueden comentar lo que les gusto o que no... Si son KyouyaxHaruhi lo mas seguro es que no les guste para nada, no he leido el manga asi que no tiene nada que ver con el, si con el anime y el dorama:)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

**_Ouran Highschool Host Club_**

Capitulo 1 _¡Es el!_

KyouyaxOc(Kumiko Shimizu)

POV Kumiko

Otro día ordinario en la escuela Ouran Academy, mis amigas amaban a ir a un salón a contemplar chicos "guapos" en la tercera aula de música, ¿desde cuándo les gusta la música?

¡Vamos, tienes que acompañarnos se que te divertirás!- decía una de mis amigas, Aiko

Aiko-chan la verdad no me gusta, prefiero ir al patio o a la biblioteca aunque me guste la música...-dije

¿Música?, no es de eso es algo mucho mejor! Acompáñanos de verdad te divertirás, tal vez te enamores!- dice entusiasta mi otra amiga Mari

¡Una vez no hace daño!, terminaras acompañándonos mas veces te lo aseguro!- exclama Aiko

Esta bien pero si no me gusta me salgo antes...¡Y no vuelvo!-termine aceptando, no sé en qué me he metido...

Mi par de amigas me llevaron a donde dijeron mientras, hablaban de lo había ahí, por lo poco que escuche no se escuchaba nada bueno pero que hacerle ellas insistirían hasta más no poder hasta por fin sentí que no me arrastraban y dejaron de hablar, me incorpore y vi dos puertas blancas, ellas la abrieron ambas.

Kyaaaaaaa!- gritaron las dos

¿Eeeeh?- yo no grite entusiasmadas como ellas, el mío fue mas de confusión, con que esto es? ¡No! Yo me voy. Antes de siquiera pensarlo ellas me jalaron a lado de ellas , quede en frente de 6 chicos, solo conocía a uno... Tamaki, el lo conozco desde la secundaria y además quien no conocía al hijo del director, a los otros no tenía ni idea de quienes eran y el por qué todos estaban vestidos de mayordomos como cosplay.

¡Princesas, bienvenidas sean! Oh tenemos una invitada nueva!- exclama Tamaki con un tono algo molesto, se dirige hacia mi

Corta la distancia entre nosotros me mira a los ojos. - ¿Eres tu acaso Kumiko Shimizu? Pues si lo eres...tu nombre te describe perfectamente niña de eterna belleza...¿a quien eligieras esta tarde princesa?...

Me aleje de él era claramente muy molesto, creo que mi cara lo mostraba pues se me quedo viendo algo sorprendido que tal vez no haya aceptado su..."coqueteo".

Vaya Shimizu, no has cambiado mucho- vuelve hablar el

Kumi, por favor-dije algo molesta, me gustaba que me hablaran por mi nombre, lo de los apellidos era demasiado formal y ya lo conocía así que...

Lo siento por la tardanza, aquí hay fotos de los anfitriones y una encuesta sobre que les gusta y que quieren que cambie o agregue del club- dice una voz familiar acercándose hacia donde estaban todos

Lo mire, acaso era quien creía, diablos mi corazón se le ocurre participar rápidamente al verlo, era él, Kyouya, ha pasado tanto desde la secundaria.

Nada mejor después de tanto tiempo que ver a tu primer amor de la secundaria. Lo había olvidado casi por completo...o algo asi, y ahora creo que estará presente en mis pensamientos...que hacía en este club? Quiero ignorarlo pero me es imposible mis ojos no hacen nada que verlo, se veía tan bien el con ese traje...solo el se veía bien en el con ese cosplay. El parece no reconocerme, no los culpo solo estuvimos un año o dos en la secundaria

¿Oh, ella es nueva? Te me haces familiar...-dice Kyouya tal vez si tiene un pequeño recuerdo de mi después de todo

Estuvimos en la secundaria juntos...- solté, ¡ah tonta! Mi voz salió tan aguda, no debí de decir nada...

¿Kumiko Shimizu?- Kyouya lo dice ¡tan lindo! Ah! Kumi concéntrate actúa normal

Kumi, por favor- Dije de nuevo al parecer no escucho la primera vez, oh! Porque me sale la voz tan aguda ¿qué pasa conmigo?

Bueno, Kumi ten esta encuesta aunque sea nueva y como lo eres no creo que sea el momento de ofrecerte fotos de los anfitriones y...Bienvenida- me dice Kyouya con una pequeña sonrisa...o fue ni imaginación?, después de eso se dirige a una especie de escritorio o mesa...Aaah...había olvidado lo lindo que habla.

Tamaki se dirige hacia él.

Aiko se va con los gemelos pelirrojos que había ahí y Mari esperaría a Tamaki así que me quede con ella

-Fin POV de Kumiko-

/ POV General con Kyouya y Tamaki/

¡Kyouya-kuuun!-exclama Tamaki

¿Qué quieres?, ¿que acaso no tienes esperando a alguien por allá?-dice algo molesto

¡Pero Kyouya-kun, es ella!-susurra lo ultimo

Lo sé, lo se...ahora vuelve a dónde estabas, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo-

Pero...-dice mientras hace un puchero

/Fin POV general de Kyouya y Tamaki/

-POV Kumiko-

Vaya esos dos se llevan muy bien- dije para mí misma en voz baja, mientras Mari se fue con Tamaki después de eso, a conversar o a coquetearle mas bien...

Oh...¿es todo lo que hacen aquí?- dije de nuevo en voz alta...debería guardármelo en mi mente

Si, te acostumbras en un tiempo- me contesta inesperadamente una voz

¡Ah!, ¿Haruhi?- pregunte, aun no estaba segura de su nombre.

Me da una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Quieres café de plebeyos?

Claro- me siento a lado de él después de agarrar la taza Y tomo un sorbo

¿Este...Haruhi?, ¿Por qué lo llaman de plebeyos?-

Ah es porque es instantáneo y se compra en tiendas para otro tipo de clase social más baja

Oh...-

...Dime ya conocías a Tamaki y Kyouya-sempai?-

Mmm...Algo así, estuvimos en la secundaria juntos...-

Son amigos?-

...No- diablos me decepciona escuchar eso hasta de mí...

...- un silencio se apodera de nuestra conversación. Decido ver a Haruhi y verlo con determinación, el solo me devolvió la mirada algo confundido

Eres lindo- rompí el silencio

Eh...- solo balbució

...Tanto que pareces una chica...te han dicho que tienes la cara afeminada?-

Bueno, un poco- me responde poniendo su mano atrás en su cuello

Pongo el nombre en la encuesta que me dio.. Kyouya, después vi a mis amigas, Aiko con los gemelos y Mari con Tamaki...solo conversan y les coquetean, con ellas... mejor me voy.

Haruhi?, mejor me voy retirando...tal vez venga mañana se que seré arrestada por aquellas dos- dije dirigiéndome a Haruhi y me levante de donde estaba sentada y poniendo la taza en una mesita que estaba enfrente

Esta segura? Esta bien- me dice con una sonrisa

Oh, ten casi lo olvido la encuesta...-digo mientras se la entrego no puse mucho pero bueno soy nueva aquí

Oh, gracias- después de que me dijo eso me dispongo a ir a la salida, mire de reojo a Kyouya...fue inevitable

Debería ir a casa- me dije después de salir de ahí

Fin de POV de Kumiko

**En el club**

/POV Haruhi/

Kyouya-sempai- digo mientras me dirijo donde estaba él y le entrego la encuesta respondida de Kumi ¿La ve con algo de nostalgia? Tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro tal vez son ideas mías solo la estaba revisando, la verdad yo ni siquiera la mire

¿Hay algo malo?- me dispongo a preguntarle ya que paso un rato mirando la hoja

No, solo que...no contesto nada...- me dice

¡Pero yo vi que escribió algo!-

Si, su nombre- me responde mientras me muestra la hoja, efectivamente solo esta su nombre.

/Fin de POV de Haruhi/

**Bueno, malo, malisimo o...D: se los agradecere si me comentan incluso si es algo negativo me ayudara:), Gracias por leer:D**


End file.
